


Just Our Secret

by raja815



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Military, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shh.  Come here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Old piece (2009), but one I still quite like. I wanted to do a piece where they were hidden under a blanket.


End file.
